The present invention relates to the field of wireless communications devices, and more particularly to hearing protection for users of wireless communications devices.
Modern wireless communications devices, such as cellular telephones, are increasingly able to operate in two audio modes. The first audio mode, called handset mode, is the audio mode used for the common situation where the user is holding the wireless communications device close to their head, with a speaker disposed proximate an ear and a microphone, or a microphone inlet, close to their mouth. This handset position of the wireless communications device closely mimics the position of a traditional telephone handset in use. The second audio mode, called speakerphone mode, is the audio mode typically used for the situation where the wireless communications device is not held close to the user""s head, but is instead located at some distance away, typically on a nearby table or in a hands-free cradle.
As can be appreciated, the audio level, or volume, of the associated speaker is higher, or louder, in the speakerphone mode than in the handset mode so as to allow proper audio levels to reach the user(s) at a distance and to overcome ambient noise. When the speaker of the wireless communications device is being used in speakerphone mode, the audio volume generated by the speaker should be sufficient to provide ample volume at the distances typically encountered. On the other hand, when the speaker of the wireless communications device is being used in handset mode, the sound volume generated by the speaker should be at a sufficiently low level so that listening will be comfortable to the user.
Sometimes, wireless communications devices are provided with multiple speakers, with one speaker operating in handset mode and the other speaker operating in speakerphone mode. Such a configuration is shown in the patent to Gershkovich et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,448,620. However, the use of two distinct speakers adds cost and size to wireless communications devices. Thus, wireless communications devices increasingly rely on a single speaker to provide audio in both handset mode and in speakerphone mode, with different amounts of drive current or power being provided in the different modes. Such phones typically rely on the user to press a keypad button, or the like, to switch between audio modes. Unfortunately, users sometimes to forget to press such a switch when appropriate. If the user has failed to switch into speakerphone mode, no harm is typically encountered and the user can remedy the situation by simply activating the appropriate switch. On the other hand, if the user has failed to switch out of speakerphone mode and thereafter places the wireless communications device in the handset physical position (next to the head), the audio level will be higher than the user may expect, leading to user dissatisfaction.
Accordingly, there is a need for a wireless communications device that automatically provides hearing protection when configured for speakerphone operation.
Wireless communications devices incorporating the present invention include some sort of mechanical spacer that helps prevent the user from placing the speaker in close proximity to the user""s ear when the wireless communications device is in speakerphone mode. The spacer is moved from a normal position to a blocking position to switch the wireless communications device from handset to speakerphone mode. Thus, the mechanical spacer automatically provides hearing protection when the wireless communications device is configured for speakerphone operation. The mechanical spacer, sometimes referred to herein merely as the spacer, may take a variety of forms, such as an articulating antenna, a moveable frame, a moveable speaker flap, and the like. The extra space between the speaker and the user""s ear mandated by the presence of the spacer allows the sound generated by the speaker in speakerphone mode to dissipate before reaching the user""s ear, even when the speaker is held as close as possible.
In addition to reducing the sound level experience by the user by dissipating the sound over the distance mandated by the spacer, the sound level generated by the speaker may additionally be attenuated by mechanical and/or electrical means. By attenuation it is meant that the sound level leaving the wireless communications device is reduced. For instance, this attenuation may come from electronic means, such as by using a lower amount of amplification, or from mechanical means, such as by blocking or otherwise diminishing the sound generated by the speaker, or both.
Thus, wireless communications devices incorporating the present invention automatically provide hearing protection during both handset and speakerphone modes of operation.